diary depresiku
by nononyan
Summary: Kau datang dengan segala hal yang aku butuhkan. Kehangatan/specialEvent #14SHKE


Summary: Kau datang dengan segala hal yang aku butuhkan. Kehangatan/specialEvent #14SHKE

.

.

.

Diary depresiku

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: AU, Misstypo(s), OOC, dll.**

 **Main Character: Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **One shot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kehidupan yang sudah berantakan sejak awal ia mengenal kata keluarga. Uchiha Sasuke. Memandang kosong pada makam sang ibu yang mati karena depresi. Kematian yang lumrah saat ini. Sasuke mengantungi kedua telapak tanganya kedalam saku celana. Kemeja hitam yang melekat pada tubuhnya yang mengurus sejak ia mengenal benda haram itu nampak agak longgar. Pemuda berusia 17 tahun ini bergerak pelan. Mundur dan berbalik. Melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi area pemakaman umum.

Langkah kakinya agak melambat.

"Cih.." ujarnya dengan kepala terdongak angkuh. Menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan pihak keluarga Uchiha lain yang barusaja tiba.

"Naif."

.

.

.

.

Kalau kau mencari Sasuke yang baik hati, penurut, hangat, ceria dan penuh semangat, jangan harap kau bisa menemukannya lagi. Semua orang bisa dan boleh berubah. Entah itu kearah baik maupun buruk. Oh, ayolah... Urus urusanmu sendiri. Urus dirimu sendiri. Urus masalahmu sendiri.

Intinya- jangan ikut campur.

Masing-masing saja. Jangan campuri urusan orang lain selagi kau tak menyebut dirimu itu Tuhan. Kurang lebih itulah pemikiran seorang Uchiha bungsu saat ini. Memojokkan tubuhnya lebih dalam ke sudut ruangan gelap dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. Merasakan sensasi benda haram dalam kuasanya.

Sebuah sweater pullover berwarna hitam pekat ia kenakan dicuaca sepanas ini. Menggunakan kupluknya sebagai wadah kepala bersurai emo yang ia miliki.

"Haha." Tawanya terdengar miris. Membesar hingga terbahak. Layaknya orang gila.

"Dasar pria berengsek, beraninya meninggalkan Ibu. Kurang apa ibuku, Hah! Cih! Bajingan! Argghhh! Kupastikan kau mati!" kurang puas dengan teriakan, ia melemparkan botol minuman keras ke arah dinding dihadapannya hingga bunyi-bunyian keras menggaungi ruangan bercahaya remang-remang itu. Isi botol yang tinggal seperempatnya tumpah ruah, ikut memeriahkan pecahan beling di lantai sana,"Semua orang sok NAIF! Kalian senang 'kan ibuku mati? Hm? Haaaaa! Mati kalian semua!" lagi-lagi ia meracau tidak jelas. Kasar dan kuat ia cengkram dan tarik rambutnya sendiri.

Kahilangan kasih sayang dari orang satu-satunya yang ia sayangi itu menyakitkan. Ia sungguh menyayangkan sikap ibunya yang ternyata begitu egois! Meninggalkan ia dengan berbagai harapan akan hidup yang lebih baik.

Gudang itu sunyi seperti biasanya. Membiarkan Sasuke menikmati kesendiriannya dengan berbagai minuman keras dan beberapa gram ganja.

.

.

.

"A-ano..Uchiha-kun?"

Bruk

Tubuh itu jatuh begitu saja kesamping hanya karena sentuhan ringan gadis manis yang barusaja menaruh beberapa benda tak terpakai. Sontak saja gadis itu memekik tertahan.

"Astaga! Uchiha-kun..." panik ia menggoyang-goyangkan bahu pemuda itu. Tubuh itu begitu dingin dengan keringat yang mengucur deras. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?!

Sekolah sudah sepi. Hyuga Hinata. Anggota klub jurnalistik itu adalah yang terakhir keluar. Mungkin ada beberapa anggota klub kesenian, tapijarak gedung yang begitu jauh menyulitkan niatnya. Jadi-?

"Dingin..."

"Eh?" Hinata menunduk mengamati tubuh Sasuke yan menggigil. Bibir pucat pemuda itu agak bergetar dibarengi dengan kedua tangannya yang tersilang demi memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Gadis itu makin panik. Bingung harus berbuat apa.

Jadi dengan keberanian entah dari mana, ia yang dikenal memiliki suhu tubuh normal yang hangat itu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua belah pipi Sasuke.

"Kumohon, bertahanlah..." Hinata menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya demi mengeluarkan suhu yang lebih hangat lalu menempelkannya kembali pada pipi tirus Sasuke.

"Uchiha-kun harus dibawa ke rumah sakit kalau begini terus... aku harus ke klub seni." Membulatkan tekad, Hinata beringsut bangun.

"E-eh?" Tersentak Hinata mengamati pergelangan tangannya yang tercekal,"Uchiha-kun?"

"Tetaplah disini."

"Tapi-"

"Kumohon..."

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Ini namanya mencuri-curi kesempatan. Sasuke menyamankan kepalanya dibahu Hinata. Bagai anak kecil ia memeluk lengan gadis itu. Menempelinya erat. Tubuhnya agak merespon kehangatan tubuh gadis itu.

Sanagat hangat.

Itulah yang Sasuke yakini akan gadis terpolos di kelasnya. Hyuga Hinata. Sekaligus gadis yang diam-diam ia amati selama ini.

"Hyuga, mau mendengar kisahku?"

"E-eh?"

"Hn. Aku yakin kau tak ma-"

"Aku merasa tak pantas, Uchiha-kun.."

".."

"..."

Senyumnya terulas,"Tentu kau pantas, Hinata.."

DEG

Bagai serangan listrik beribu-ribu volt, Hinata merasakan dadanya berdesir mendengar Sasuke menyebutkan nama kecilnya. Keheningan kembali hingga pemuda tampan sekaligus pecandu itu mulai mengeluarkan suaranya untuk memulai kisah sedihnya. Lukanya. Deritanya.

Lama Hinata meremas jari jemarinya sendiri. Menahan air matanya kala kata demi kata Sasuke urai dengan tenang tanpa emosi.

"Hiks. U-Uchiha-kun.. boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Be-begitu..."

Hening.

"Apa?"

"A- apanya yang apa?"

"Kau mau bertanya apa?"

"I-itu- apa itu minuman keras?" Sasuke menaikkan sudut bibirnya sebelah. Ia senang karena ia dugaannya meleset. Hyuga Hinata memang gadis yang berbeda. Bukan prihal kisah pilu yang ia tanyakan, melainkan mengalihkannya pada hal lain.

"Hn."

"Akan kupotong lehermu kalau-kalau kau mengatakan hal ini pada orang lain." lanjutnya. Hinata meneguk ludah, karena ia tahu- seorang Uchiha tak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

"I-iya.."

Kembali hening.

Drrtt drrttt

"Ck!" terpaksa Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan memandang kesal kearah Hinata yang tengah merogoh saku blazernya untuk meraih ponsel yang bergetar tadi.

"Naruto-kun..." lirihnya sambil mengamati nama Naruto yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.

SREEETTT

"E-eh?"

"Kalau kau mengangkatnya, akan kucekik kau sekarang juga." Hinata merinding sambil membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Ternyata rumor mengenai Uchiha Sasuke yang menakutkan benar adanya.

Ctik

Sasuke mematikan ponsel Hinata dan memasukkannya kedalam saku,"Aku lelah. Biarkan aku istirahat."

Dengan cepat Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya, menjadikan paha Hinata sebagai bantalan. Wajah tampannya yang agak pucat dengan mata berkantung, mengamati gadis yang tengah menangkup kedua belah pipinya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri. Berusaha menahan rona yang makin menjadi. Siapa yang bisa memungkiri ketampanan sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Santai saja, Hyuga. Selama kau menurutiku. Tak akan ada sakit yang akan kau rasakan nantinya." Hinata terpana. Kata-kata itu terdengar begitu manis. Menurutnya. Pelan Sasuke menarik tengkuk Hinata. Membuat gadis itu menunduk.

Satu kecupan di dahi.

"Telah kuputuskan-"

Dua kecupan ringan dimasing-masing mata.

"Jaga matamu-"

Masih menahan tengkuknya, dua kecupan singkat dipipi.

"Jaga rona ini-"

Satu kecupan cukup lama. Hanya sekedar menempelkan saja, tepat membelai bibir Hinata.

"Jaga bibirmu- hanya untukku, Hyuga Hinata."

Pingsan. Mungkin hal itulah yang akan Hinata lakukan setelah mempasrahkan begitu saja wajahnya yang masih perawan dijajah oleh bibir sang Uchiha.

.

.

.

Siapa dirimu dan siapa diriku?

Terbalut dalam ikatan tanpa nama.

Menaut dan merekat

Mengikat dan mengunci.

Rapat . Erat.

Saling mengisi untuk saling menguatkan.

TAMAT

.

.

.

.

DIARY DEPRESIKU

.

.

.

A/N : Yosh, Aku persembahkan fic abal aku untuk ikut serta Event #14SHKE. Aku mengambil lagu Diary depresiku milik Last Child, yang kebetulan grup band satu2nya yang aku suka di Indonesia. Alasannya aku gak begitu yakin, tapi- cuma gak sengaja keputer pas dengerin lagu. Hehehe.

GAJE BANGET! Gomenasai. Aku harap yang menyempatkan baca tidak merasakan kecewa. Tidak ada sekuel maupun prakuel *SeandainyaAdaYangNanya #ngarep.

Salam SHL


End file.
